


Heaven

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-30
Updated: 2004-05-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian moved to New York and made a new friend.  He's  waiting for a visit from family from the Pitts.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author Note:Brians New Friend is a Girl this is my VERY first Story I ever wrote for QAF I hope you'll like it...

* * *

"Heaven"  
'Good morning Sky!'

'Morning. So, your friends will be here today, how do you feel?'

'Well I guess I am a little nervous to see Justin. Beside that, I'm ok.'

'Do you plan on telling him?'

'Yeah, I just don't know what he'll say.'

'You're an easy person to fall in love with, to stop loving you is the hard part.'

'Liar. I'm gonna call him later, anyways.'

'Lunch at "Mario's" 1:30, k? Tell Justin I said 'hi'.'

'Yeah, later.'

 

Sky left and Brian hesitatingly reached for the phone to call Justin.

'Hello.'

'Hey Sonny Boy!'

'Brian!! Hi!'

'So, how are you?'

'Good now...Not that I wasn't before...'

'Well, I was good before, too, but I feel much better now that I hear your voice.'

'Liar. So, what's up?'

'Just calling to see if you're still coming tonight.'

'Yeah, I've just started packing.'

'Always doing things at the last minute, uh?'

There was a brief moment of silcence before Justin spoke again.

'I'm nervous to see you.'

'Me, too, Justin. I just wanted to say that I care for you and I miss you a lot more then I would ever have thought possible. Do me a favor and just say 'later', smile and hang up.'

Justin smiled. 'Later Brian.'

Brian listened until Justin had hung up. 'Later.' He said, too.

 

Later that day, Brian had lunch with Sky, as he had promised her, but he was more nervous than ever.

'We can talk, Bri. What's wrong?'

'I told Justin I missed him and that I still care for him and then I told him not to say anything, just to hang up...'

'So you wanted to know how he felt still.'

'Yeah, I did want to know, but I also want to see his face when he says something, so that I can tell if he is lying to me.'

'Well, it's getting time to go pick everyone up, so you better go and get changed. Call me for dinner, will you?'

'I will.'

'I Iove you and relax. You know all these people, they're your friends and family and they love you, too. Gotta go.'

'Me too. And I'll relax...well, I'll try.'

 

Brian headed to the airport to pick up the gang and the first he saw was Michael.

'Brian, I missed you! It's so good to see you!' Mikey said, giving Brian a bear hug.

'Hey Mikey, you look great.'

'And you look as good as always!' Linsday added, hugging Brian from behind and placing a noisy kiss on his right cheek.

'Hey, Sonny Boy!' Brian took Gus from Melanie's arms. 'Mel.' 

'Hi Brian.' she returned the courtesy, though not with so much enthusiasm as Mikey and Lindsay.

'Hey, Wicked Witch. it's nice to see you again.' Emmett said with a wink, squeezing Brian's left arm.

'You, too, Dorothy.' Brian replied with a smirk.

'Thanks for inviting me.' Ted smiled.

'No big deal.'

'Hi, you look like a certain Brian Kinney I once knew.' Justin greeted him with a grin, which slowly turned into a sweet smile.

Brian didn't say anything; having returned his son to Lindsay's arms, he pulled Justin to himself and held him tight.

'Where is ben at?' Michael asked, trying to bring the attention off Brian and Justin's private reaquainting moment.

'He was behind me.' Emmett answered. 'Ben, here you are!'

'Yeah, I just went to the restroom. Hi Brian!'

'Hey Ben.' Brian smiled.

'Where are we staying at?' Lindsay asked.

'At my place. There is more than enough room for you all.'

'That sounds great! Let's go.' Michael suggested.

'So, how is New York treating you?' Justin asked, walking towards Brian's car.

'Good. It's only missing something.'

'What?' 

'You'll find out soon.' Brian gave Justin a knowing look.

They all drove to Brian's three levels condo in Soho with Brian's car and two cars Ben and Melanie had made sure to rent at the airport.

'This is great!' The Professor commented.

'Beautiful.' Emmett and Linsday agreed.

'This is so Brian.' Ted added.

'So, where do we all sleep at?' Mikey inquired, showing all his enthusiasm at seeing his best friend and getting to spend some time in the Big Apple.

'There are 4 extra rooms, all huge: one for Mikey and Ben, one for Mel and Linds, one for Ted and Emmett and one for Justin. Everyone should be just fine.' Brian explained.

'What about Gus?' Justin asked.

'Right. Well, I thought he could sleep with Linds and Mel. The room is big enough for four people. Or...' Brian paused to think of another solution.

'...Or I could sleep in your room, if you don't mind, and let Gus get the other room.' Justin suggested. (NOTE FROM ME: I THOUGHT OF GUS AS OLDER, LIKE, 6 OR 7, WHICH WOULD EXPLAIN HIM GETTING A ROOM OF HIS OWN.)

'Yeah, sure.' Brian agreed nonchalantly, masking his excitement at Justin's suggestion. 'Lindz, your room has a door you can leave open to see Gus. You should be ok.'

'I am starved. Let's eat after we settle in, shall we?' Ben proposed.

'I will order in. So what does everyone want?'

'How about Chinese?' Melanie

'That sounds good. I'll order a little of everything.'

'That's fine.' The whole gang agreed.

 

The door bell rang and Brian opened to find Sky with all the food he had ordered. 

'How much?' He asked.

'Nothing, it's on me.' She replied.

'Guys, this is Sky.' Brian introduced his friend to the gang, who greeted her happily.

'Hi again Mikey & Ben.' She said, having already met the two men previously.

'Hi, I'm Emmett and this is my boyfriend Ted.'

'Hi.' Ted extended his hand to greet Sky.

'Hi Emmett and Ted. And these must be Lindsay and Melanie and baby Gus!' Sky deduced.

'Yup. Nice to meet you Sky.' Melanie said.

'And you must be Justin! I love your picture of Brian naked, the one in his office on the roof!' She laughed. 'Oh, you haven't seen it yet, have you?'

'No, I haven't. I'm going right know.'

'I'll show you where.' Brian offered, leaving Sky with the rest of the guys and the girls. 

 

'Well, here we are, Justin.'

'You bought it! I never knew why. Tell me that, Brian.'

'I didn't think it was important.'

'I am glad it was you that got it.'

'Justin I...I miss you. I always have, since that night when we kissed goodbye. I never meant to choose a job over you, I wanted you to come with me but you had school and you were doing so good... Since I have been here I've fucked guys, but I never kissed them. I spend more time with Sky then anybody else, because she works a lot, like I do, and she's nice and just like me and...won't you say anything?'

'I just love listening to you You know, it's not so often that I get to hear you talk, especially not so much.' Justin chuckled. 'I didn't want to interrupt you.' He paused, then went on, 'I always wondered how it would sound you telling me you missed me... Could you say it again? Please?'

'I miss you, Justin.'

'I miss you, too. I always do.'

'So what now?'

'Let's go downstairs.'

'As long as you let me kiss you.'

'Please do, before I start to cry.' Justin said, blushing and lowering his head before Brian cupped it in his hands to kiss him.

 

Meanwhile, downstairs...

'They have been gone a long time.' Emmett mischievously remarked.

'Well you know Justin and Brian fuck anywhere.' Michael laughed.

'No, they're talking. Justin said he was going to tell Brian something.' Lindsay corrected them.

'What is it?' Melanie asked, suddenly curious.

'I don't know.' Lindsay admitted.

'Well, I guess we'll see when they come out.' Ted said.

'Justin still loves Brian.' Ben stated.

'So does Brian.' Mikey pointed out.

'Yeah, he does love him.' Sky confirmed.

Just then, Brian came back, holding Justin's hand. 'So, the food's still hot?'

'Yes and so are the two of you.' Emmett quipped.

'We just talked.' Justin said, giving Emmett a half-annoyed, half-playful glare.

'That's what they call it now!' Mel chuckled.

'So Sky, if you don't mind me asking, what do you do?' Ted changed the subject.

'I am a judge. I've been doing it for almost five years now.'

'I am a lawyer. That's cool.' Melanie said.

'Sky will be joining us while you guys are here.' Brian informed the gang.

'That's great! I saw her for, like, a second the last time I visited, so we can get to know her and the nasty things you told her about us.' Mikey joked.

'I have to say it all was good from Brian.' Sky said in Brian's defense.

'I sure would like to hear some.' Melanie skeptically added.

'What he said about you was you're a bitch but you love Lindz with all your heart, plus you love his kid just as well, so he can't touch you. He also said you're a good woman and a damn good lawyer, too.'

'Thanks Brian.' Melanie was genuinely surprised.

'It was business.' Brian quickly dropped the subject. 

'What did he say about me?' Ted asked.

'That you're smart and you belong with Emmett.' Sky replied.

'And what about me?' Emmett could not help being his curious self.

'That you're the proudest gay man alive.' Sky said with a smile.

'That is so sweet!' Emmett clapped his hands.

'I...I was drunk that night.' Brian rolled his eyes.

'Ok, now me!' It was Michael's turn.

'That he loves you more than life itself and he's not the best of friends for you, but still glad you let him be around you. Oh and that Ben is so right for you.'

'I love you to, Bri.'

'Me, too, Mikey.' Brian kissed his best friend softly.

'Did he say anything about me?' Justin asked.

Sky looked at Brian, smiled and started to cry. 'Yeah he did.'

'What's wrong?' Lindsay asked, placing a hand on Sky's shoulder, suddenly concerned about her reaction.

'Nothing. It's so easy to tell there is much history and life and tears and love among you all and that's just great.'

'She's never like this. I don't know what drugs she took today.' Brian tried to lighten the sappy atmosphere.

'None asshole!' Sky slapped Brian's arm, a smile having returned to her face.

'So what did he say?' Justin asked again. Brian squirmed uncomfortably in his chair.

'That you're great and beautiful, smart and talented and that you have more courage than him when he was 19. And that he cares a lot about you.'

'Did you really say that?' Justin could not believe his own ears.

'I told you I was drunk!'

'Oh, Brian, shut up! You were not.' Lindsay said.

'We know he missed us all.' Emmett stated.

'So, what are we doing tomorrow?' Ben asked.

An 'I like the way Ben thinks.' came from Mel.

'What do you want to do? I think we should hit the clubs.' Brian suggested.

'Where they know you by name.' Mikey laughed.

'Fuck you.' Brian retorted.

'I'm up for that, too.' Justin agreed.

'I'll let you guys plan. I gotta jet.' Sky got up.

'Well, you'll be joining us, won't you?' Melanie asked.

'Of course she will.' Brian answered for her.

'Yeah it might be Friday night.' Sky accepted.

'What?!' Brian frowned.

'I've got things I need to do, so I'll see you guys in a day.' 

'See you later.' The whole gang responded.

'I'll walk you out to the car.' Brian offered.

'I'm fine.'

'No, it's late.' He insisted.

'Ok, let's go.'

'You said you would be here. I want you to get to know my friends.'

'And I do want to get to know them also, but I've got something to do first.'

'Like, what's more important than me?' Brian smirked.

'I've got a new job in L.A. and I'm leaving in 3 weeks, so I've got paper work to do.'

'And when the fuck did you plan on telling me?! Well, good luck anyways, I'm going back up.' Brian said bitterly.

'Brian, wait...well...love you.'

Brian just looked at her. He said nothing and walked back up.

'We're going to bed. Jet lag, you know.' Em yawned. 

'Us, too. Gus is already sleep.' Mel said, picking up some plates and putting them into the sink.

'Yeah, us, too. Good night Brian.' Michael headed to his and Ben's guest room.

'I think I should go lay down, too.' Justin joined the rest of the gang.

'Ok, you guys go ahead.' Brian nodded. 

He was left alone and it was an hour since everyone had gone to sleep when Justin walked in the room. 'You're still up.' 

'Yeah, why are you?' Brian asked.

'It's funny, but I haven't slept long at all since you left...something I don't want to get used to...' Justin rambled.

'I sleep with a shirt of yours. It smells just like you and if you tell anyone you're dead, Sunshine.'

Justin hoped Brian hadn't heard his heart skip a bit at the revelation and decided not to embarass the older man. 'So, is Sky your new best friend?'

'She's an asshole like I was to you when we first met.'

'Oh, I get it! She's you but in a skirt.' Justin chuckled.

'Sort of. Ok, I'm tired. Let's go to bed and...we don't have to fuck, let me just hold you.'

'I'd like that a lot.'

 

The next day everyone got up and when they were getting ready for the day, Emmett heard a knock on the door. 'Who is it?'

'It's Sky.' 

'What does she want?' Brian spat. 

'To get my file.' She answered coolly.

'Come in.' Emmett invited her.

'Thanks. Hi all!'

 

The whole gang returned the greeting but Brian.

'Hi Brian.' She said, but he got up and walked out. 'Well, you guys have a nice day and I'll see you on Friday night, if I am still welcome, that is.'

'Sure you still can come.' 

'Thanks Mikey, but, Brian, I need to talk to you now, as an adult. So, please, come on.'

'What?' 

'Brian, why are you acting like this?' Sky urged him.

'No reason. I just thought that we were friends and I know I was wrong, so whatever.'

'We are friends! This is the same thing you did, you left the Pitts and came here. I am going to L.A. for a year and I'll be back. I am not asking you to wait, things move on, but something tells me you will be with someone and we'll be fine. I'll be ok, you're the best and only friend I have and you're not talking to me and I feel like shit, so I don't get it. I am going to never stop loving you and needing you, so why are you?'

'You didn't tell me beforehand, so I guess I felt left out.'

'I was scared to tell you. I don't want to ever be away from you. I don't think I know how to be...' She surrendered to tears. '...so, please, don't push me away. That's why it was so important for me to hang out with you guys, mainly you. I'm going to miss you so much and I have never missed anyone. I miss you now and you're right next to me and I don't know how to deal with that.'

'I don't either. I am going to miss you, too, but I can say this...I'm not trying to make this hard on you, but I don't want you to go, not at all. You're more than a friend and I don't know how to deal with that, so we'll leave it at that, you go and I'll be ok.'

'I love you and I don't know how to deal with that, either. I better go.'

'Yeah, but I want to hear you tonight.'

'And I want to be heard.'

Later that day, the gang went out clubbing and hanging out. Some got drunk and, after having partied, they all headed back to Brian's place to talk and just hang. 

'So, I want something to drink, Ben, ok?'

'Ok, just one glass, Michael.'

'Me, too. Mel, I am not tired, so let's just have some fun.' Lindsay said.

'Ok, sweetie, I'll have one, too.'

'Hell, me, too. We're in New York, so I am going to relax.' Ted followed.

'Same here.' Emmett said.

'Just like Brian to turn everyone into drunks!' Justin joked.

'Bullshit.' Brian defended himself.

'Where is Sky at? She is so nice.' Mikey asked.

'It's Friday, so she was supposed to be here.' Melanie remarked.

'She is on her way. That's why we've come home.' Brian explained.

'Come in, it's open.' Justin said when he heard a knock on the door.

'Hi guys, everyone looks great.' Sky said.

Brian gave Sky the longest hug and held her hand, then he sat down and grabbed Justin's hand and held it as well.

Justin leaned up and kissed Brian on the lips, knowing that he was going to miss Sky. 'It's ok Brian.'

'I feel like you're going all over again. I don't get her, Justin. She's been like Mikey to me since I got here and now she's leaving, and not even telling me, for 5 months.'

'She was scared, that's all. She figured this would be easier.'

'Justin, I love you, I swear I do. I wish I could have told you before, I just was scared of hurting you, but I have always known this, ever since I first saw you under that light pole.'

'I know, I love you, too. I am not going anywere and I never have. Just because I am not here, it doesn't mean I am not with you.'

'Brian, I gotta go to the bathroom.' Sky had to interrupt them.

'Ok.' Brian nodded.

'She just needs you to understand, that's all, Brian.' Justin went on.

 

'But I don't.'

 

'Yes, you do. You left yourself, that's why she is. She has been here her whole life and now she has to deal with that.'

 

'What are you guys talking about?' Michael intruded.

 

'Nothing, just how I want to fuck Justin!' Brian smirked.

 

'Glad to see some things don't change.' Ted said with a laugh.

 

'Stop it, leave them alone.' Lindsay intervened.

 

'Thanks Lindz.' Justin said.

 

'I am going to check on her.' Brian told Justin.

 

'Ok, take your time.'

 

'Sky, you ok?'

 

'Yeah, I am done.'

 

'So, what were you up to today?'

 

'I had meetings all day.'

 

'For L.A .?'

 

'Yeah, let's go. I don't want to talk about it, I just want to be here with you.'

 

'Whatever. You don't tell me you don't want to talk about it! Fuck you! I am glad your going.' Brian stormed.

 

'BRIAN! How could you say that?'

 

'I just did. I am going back to Justin, you do whatever you want! I am gone.'

 

Sky went back to the living room to grab her purse, trying to hide her tears. 'Well, guys, I will see you in a few days. Have fun.'

 

'You just got here.' Justin protested.

 

'I said I was just going to stop by and I did. I'm sorry but I gotta go.'

 

Again, all the gang said 'later' but Brian.

 

'Bye.' Sky responded, opening the door.

 

'Wait, I'll walk you out.' Justin offered.

 

'Thanks.'

 

'He yelled at you, didn't he?'

 

'Yeah, but it's ok. He's mad at me for keeping it from him, so I am just going to stay away till I leave in 2 weeks. Let him know I love him and always will. I hope he will understand that. Justin, he loves you more than anything else, right know. You are all we ever talk about, so take care of him. I gotta go.'

 

'Drive safe and I'll tell him.'

 

 

'What did she say?' Brian asked Justin as soon as he closed the door.

'That she loves you and goodbye.'

 

'Whatever.'

 

'I am sleepy. I'm going to bed.' Melanie announced.

 

'So am I.' The whole gang followed.

 

After everyone had gone to sleep, Brian decided he needed to talk to Sky. He was looking at Justin, thinking he was asleep, when Justin turned and said 'Go.'. They kissed and Brian was off. He made it to Sky's house in 20 minutes. She heard a knock on the door. It was about 3 a.m. and she opened it to find Brian there.'

 

'What...' Sky was confused.

 

'I needed to talk to you.'

 

'About what?'

 

'Us...You leaving...'

 

'Come in.'

 

'So, I was thinking, why is she doing this? She makes great money and she has a great life here, she wants for nothing and her family is here, I am here and why should I care?'

 

'And what did you come up with?'

 

'That you want something and you can't have it, so by leaving you think you can get over wanting it.'

 

'And...' 

 

'I don't know. Let me help you get it and let you see it's not worth leaving what you work so hard for and your family.'

 

'You're partly right. I do want something and I know I can never have it the way I want it, but I am also leaving to improve my life here. I'll be back in less then a year.'

 

'You don't need to leave to make your life better here. You're bullshitting yourself by doing that.'

 

'You might be right, but I'll never know if I don't go.'

 

'Yes you will. I am telling you and what you want you can have. Just go get it like everything else you have wanted.'

 

'It's not that easy.'

 

'I'll help you.'

 

'Ok, fine. I want you and I love you more than the moon and I can't help but think I total fucked for feeling this way, knowing that you're gay, how you love Justin and what he means to you. Before you, I had no one, I was all alone and just worked. I have all the money one person needs, more than that. But I have to go. I want you to be with Justin, to love him the way I love you and more. To cry with him the way I cry with you and share all that shit that comes with it. I need for you to be happy. I was never going to tell you, but I love everything about you and I would not change a thing, so I hope you see why I have to go, Brian. I'll never stop loving you. I don't know how, but I have to let it be just so, that I love you and nothing more.'

 

'I love you, too, in a way I don't understand, but I would never go away to stop loving you. I want to be with you on a level that only the moon can touch.'

 

'I don't understand, Brian.'

 

'When I sleep with you, I sleep better, knowing that I can do and say anything and I know for a fact that I don't want you to go anywhere. Please stay.'

 

'I can't, Brian. I love you so much and I would like to stay just because you want me to, but is that a good reason?'

 

'I know we can't be together that way, but I don't want the way we're together now to change at all or go away.'

 

Crying, Sky said: 'I love the way we are now, but it scares me. I never felt so safe around anyone and me leaving prevents me from hurting, if you were to go back home, because it would kill part of me and to just think about it hurts.'

 

'I don't want to go, and if I ever had to, you would come with me, I promise.'

 

'You can't promise that just like I can't.'

 

'Well, I guess this is the end, then?'

 

With a tear rolling down her face, Sky said: 'I can't say that, because I don't want it to be. I love you more than the moon and, if you feel that, just walk out and don't look back.'

 

'I feel like shit and I can't breath. I want to hold and kiss you but I'm scared.'

 

'Me, too.'

 

'I do love Justin - this has nothing to do with him - but I just want to be with you and I feel everything will be ok.'

 

'I want to be with you, too, but I love Justin, too, so I would never do that to him or you.'

 

'Can we just sleep together tonight?'

 

'Yeah.'

 

They got in the bed and Sky lay on Brian, crying while he just held her.

 

'I know it hurts.' He whispered.

 

'I can't go, Brian. I miss you already and you're right here. I just don't want to go...Please, stay until I fall asleep.'

 

'I'll be here when you wake up.'

 

'I'll love you forever, Brian, I promise.'

 

'Me, too, Sky.'

 

They fell asleep and when Sky woke up Brian was gone, but he had put his shirt on her and left a note saying 'I told you I'd be here when you'd wake up. I love you, Sky. All of you.'

 

 

'Justin, wake up.' Brian whispered.

 

'Yeah Brian?' A sleepy Justin yawned, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

 

'I need to tell you something.' 

 

'What?'

 

'I love you and I want you back in my life. I want to be with you and only you. Please, say something or don't and go back to sleep and we'll talk later.' 

 

'I never stopped loving you. I want you, too, but how will it work?'

 

'Finish school and come stay within our home.'

 

'Are you sure?!'

 

'Yes, I need you and I want you.'

 

'Make love to me. Now, please.' 

 

Brian kissed Justin deeply. 'Roll over.' 

 

'I love you.' Justin said, before doing what asked.

 

'I love you, too.'

 

'So, what happened with Sky?' Justin asked, his arm across Brian's chest.

 

'We're ok, but I don't know if she is still going to L.A. or not.'

 

'Did she say why she was going in the first place?'

 

'She said...to better her job.'

 

'Bullshit! She has a great job as it is and makes a ton of money. You told me.'

 

'But I guess she is hurt for something and she is not getting it and she thinks if she leaves the want for it will go away, too.'

 

'Well, has she ever tried for it?'

 

'No and she won't.'

 

'Why?'

 

'Deep inside she thinks she can't have it. I know she deserve it, but I just don't know what to tell her.'

 

'You seem hurt, too. I am sorry that your friend is going away. I can call her and tell her how you are.'

 

'No, it's ok. I will be ok.'

 

Justin fell asleep while Brian lay thinking about Sky.

 

'Good morning all!' Justin greeted the gang, who responded with a 'hi' before there was a knock on the door.

 

 

'Oh it's Sky!' Michael announced. 

 

'What? She never said she was-'

 

'I know, she called early on the cell and I had to keep asking her to come over for, like, 20 minutes, 'cause she was supposed to hang with us and I haven't seen her in a week.' Michael explained.

 

'It's fine, let her in.' Brian said.

 

'What's wrong?' Justin asked Sky, seeing her in tears.

'Getting here, this guy tried to, like, grope me and then I got cut off. Then I had to yell at this lady to tell her I was not interested in what she was trying to sell me. I am just a little out, I didn't get much sleep.' She explained.

 

'Shall I get you some juice?' Lindsay offered.

 

'You know what, hon, sit. I'll get it. So what's on the menu for today?' Sky asked.

 

'Us guys were going to get some movies, have a drink and relax here today.' Michael answered.

 

'Sounds good, I love the drink part.' Sky laughed.

 

'We'll be back.' Mikey said, leaving with the other guys.

 

An hour later, they all showed back up with movies and drinks and food. They ate and then sat in the living room drinking and talking.

 

'So Sky, ready to go to L.A.?' Melanie started.

 

Brian looked at Sky and she noticed his look. 'Well, yeah, I am just a little nervous and scared, but I'm going to be ok.'

 

'Where will you stay down there?' Lindsay asked.

 

'I have a pent house downtown.'

 

Brian took a big drink and rolled his eyes.

 

'That sounds great. Are you with someone here?' Ted inquired.

 

'No, I'm not.' She replied with a smile.

 

'Well, you should be, you're beautiful.'

 

'Thank you, Ted! How is everyone been enjoying their stay?'

 

'Good, we wish you were there more, though.' Some answered.

 

'Yeah, where were you?' Brian asked, sarcastically.

 

'Getting ready to go and boxing up things, looking for a reason to stay...'

'Well, stay then, if you don't want to go...if you don't mind me saying.' Ben said.

 

'She needs to go.' Brian stated.

 

'More drinks?' Justin offered, trying to lighten the mood.

 

'Not me, thanks. I am getting ready to go.' Sky said.

 

'No, don't go. Stay.' Emmett half-whined.

 

'Yeah, please, stay.' Lindsay agreed.

'It's early and I'm sure that you don't want to go home yet.' Mikey added.

 

'Let her go. She doesn't know when to stay because she's wanted.' Brian said bitterly.

 

'Bri... Ok, I need a smoke and I don't want it to be close to the baby, so I'll go outside. I will leave my purse 'cause I'm coming back.'

 

'Don't listen to that, guys. It's important so she's leaving it.' Brian went on.

 

'Brian grow the fuck up!' Sky snapped.

 

'You stop being a bitch and I will!' He spat back.

 

'Me?! I'll stop be a bitch when you tell your friends what they mean to you!'

 

'They know!' 

 

'Really?! Does Ted know you think he's smart and that you're glad he has Emmett? And does Ben know that he's the best thing for Mikey in your eyes? And do Lindz and Mel know that you are glad they're rising your son, 'cos you don't want him to get fucked up like you did?! And also that you have $100,000 put up for when he goes to college?? Does Debbie know she is your mom and you thank her for saving you?!'

'You told them!'

'No, I mean, did YOU ever tell them?! Did you ever tell Justin what he means to you and that every night that you want to fuck a guy you come and stay the night with me instead? That you do love him and that the last guy you fucked or kissed was him and that you fell in love with him the night of the Prom, when you kissed him? That you were totally lost when he left with the fiddler and that's why you moved to New York, after he got the damn ring?! So don't tell me I'm leaving on important things, 'cause, if you forgot, I cried with you for all this!! So don't tell me I don't know when I am wanted, because you didn't know you were loved even with been told!!'

 

'I think you should go.'

 

'Fine! I will, thank you. Everyone have a safe trip.'

 

Turning around, Brian found the whole gang shooting daggers at him. 'Oh fuck you! Look, I am not perfect!'

 

'Brian we know and we love you nonetheless. Go get her and talk to her. She is hurt and only you know why.' Lindsay told him.

'Please go, Brian. Stop her.' Justin urged him. 

'I don't go after anyone and you know it!' He replied.

 

'She's getting far away as you sit and wait.' Michael pushed him.

 

After a silent pause, Brian gathered some courage. 'I do care for all of you, no matter how fucked up I am.' He said.

 

'We know. Now go.' Emmett said sweetly.

 

An hour later, Brian arrived at Sky's place and knocked on the door.

 

'I am coming. I got the money out, Jason.' Sky yelled, crying.

 

'It's not Jason.'

'What...'

 

'Can I come in, please?'

 

'NO!' She was still crying.

 

'Ok, I just wanted to say I'm sorry I tried to hurt you.'

'All right.'

 

'That's it?' 

 

'Yeah.'

 

'Ok.'

 

'Bye, Brian.' She almost whispered, her eyes closed.

 

'I need you. Please, just wait and talk to me Sky.'

 

'No, I can't Brian. You know the hardest thing I have to do is to tell you goodbye. Let me be strong, because I can't hold on too much longer, so, please, walk away knowing I love you with my whole body and soul and I will never stop, not for anything in this world.'

 

'Why are you going then?'

 

'Because I've never said 'no' to a job and I just guessed I was asked for a reason, so I'll just go with it. I never had anyone that I loved so much, so it was always easy to get up and go, 'cause I was alone.'

 

'You're not anymore, so, please...I love you more than I can handle and now that you're going it's not fair that I can't love you anytime I want, so please stay.'

 

'Fine. I'll stay...under one rule.'

 

'What?'

 

'We'll take some time apart.'

 

'No...To have you in the same city and not see you is even harder then you going to L.A. I can't do it.'

 

'Please, just for two days. I just need to think.'

 

'Just two days? Can I call you?'

 

'No, just hang out with your friends for awhile. They'll only be up here for one more week.'

 

'No, they're staying longer, three more weeks. Isn't it great?'

 

'Yes, it is. I am tired, so please go before I just want to lay with you and never let you go.'

 

'Ok, two days, then. I love you.'

 

'Me, too, Brian.' One more tear ran down Sky's face.

 

About two weeks passed with Brian not talking to Sky. He felt hurt, sad, lied to and anger. 

He and the gang went to "Sooo Sexy", a bar eating place that had just opened. Brian was enjoying himself when Justin saw Sky walk in, looking sad. 

 

'Hey, where have you been?' Justin greeted her.

 

'Justin, hey. At home.' 

 

'Why?' 

 

'I just needed to think.'

 

'Brian thought you were in L.A. He is hurt but, as always, he's not showing it. So, what are you planning on doing?'

'I want to talk to him, Justin.'

 

'Yeah, let's go.' 

 

'Ok.' 

 

'Hey everyone. I walked into Justin and I thought I'd come to say hi.' Sky greeted the gang.

 

'Have a seat.' Justin invited her.

 

'I'll go get my drink, I'll be back.'

 

Sky not having said a word to Brian, he felt hurt and thought, 'Fuck her! I don't need her, I've got my other friends here. She can go to hell!'

 

'So, what have you been up to?' Sky asked the guys.

 

'Nothing, just hanging out.' They replied.

 

'Where have you been lately?' Brian smirked.

 

'Putting my head together, Brian. Why the hell would you even ask me?! You know what, I gotta go, so everyone enjoy your meal and have a nice night.' She paused. 'I-I am sorry Brian, and everyone else. I've just got a lot on my mind.'

 

'It's ok, Sky, people have their bad days, so you can have one of your own. Don't be so hard on yourself.' Michael reassured her.

 

'Thanks Michael. I really like you, you make me feel good when I am done.' She thanked him.

 

'So fuck Brian, uh?' He snapped.

 

'Never crossed my mind.' She replied coolly.

 

'So I see that everyone is going some place for the night and, Brian, we'll be home alone, so why don't you go with Sky for the night?' Justin suggested.

 

'Well, Sky, what do you think?' Brian asked.

 

'I-I...sure.' 

 

'I am just going to go home with Sky, then.'

 

'I'll go see my gradma, so I'll be back in the morning.' Justin said.

'Ok. I love you, Justin.' Brian whispered to the blond's ear. 'Call my cell when you get there or if you can't sleep or anything.' He kissed the boy passionately.

 

'Ok Brian. I love you, too.'

 

Brian and Sky made it back to her place and had another drink.

 

'So, what do we do know?' Brian asked.

 

'We could go to sleep and that's it.'

 

'I'll sleep on the couch.'

 

'You have never slept on tne couch before, so let's just go to bed.'

 

'What about you being mad?'

 

'I am not mad at you, so let's just go and lay down.'

 

'Ok.'

 

'You know that's my side.'

 

'Yeah, I know. I love you, Sky. I wish things didn't have to change between us.'

 

'Me, too, but you need to be with Justin. He loves you just as much as I do.'

 

'No, you're wrong. You both love me the same, but show and give it to me differently. I can't picture later without you.'

 

'Let's just lay down and sleep. I am not telling you have to talk to me about anything. You're off the hook.'

 

Brian rolled over on Sky and said: 'I want to be with you. I just don't want you to think it's because you think I am drunk.'

 

'You are drunk.' She smiled. 

 

'Don't be mean. Can I kiss you?'

 

'Then will you lay down?'

 

'Yeah.' 

 

Sky reached up and kissed him. 'There you go.'

 

He just stared at her.

 

'What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?'

'I just wish that you were a man.'

 

'Funny. But I am not, so what can I do about it? I love you so much...you're so drunk...why do I have to be the one being serious?'

 

'I don't know why, but I wish you'd take me seriously, 'cause I want to tell you something.'

 

'Ok, what?'

 

'I want to be with you tonight, Sky.'

 

'What?' She laughed in disbelief.

 

'I want to feel you and I can't if we just lay here.'

 

'No, Brian, I can't and neither can you.'

 

'I want to and so do you.'

 

'So you think that's what I want?? You're wrong, asshole!'

 

'No, that's not what I mean. I want to be with you.'

 

'And what then?'

 

'I don't know, I don't have a plan.'

 

She kissed him softly. 'Ok.'

 

Brian got on top of her and they kissed so slow and deeply it made Sky cry. Brian kissed her tears away and told her he was sorry and that he did not want her to go, because he needed her. He then went inside of her and pumped very slow, still kissing her. Sky kept crying with her eyes closed and Brian told her to look at him and she did so. 'I never want to stop being your friend and caring about you, so stop pushing me away.' He said. 

She kissed him once more. 'I know, I know. That's what I am scared of.' 

He kissed her back.

 

'Did you sleep ok?' Brian asked Sky the next morning.

 

'Yes, and you?'

 

'I slept fine. Not a worry.' He smiled.

 

'I don't want to leave and I am not going to, because I belong here. This is my home, not L.A. and last night just proved that. Thank you so much...I will love you always, more than the moon, so don't ever change. Now go home and be with Justin, 'cause that's where you belong and that's who I need you to be with for us, too, ok?'

 

'Last night meant the world to me and I hope this brings us closer, not apart. I love you more than the moon also.'

 

'We're fine and never will I stop being on your side, Brian. Not for anyone.'

 

They kissed one last time and Brian got up and went home. 

He and Sky are still friends, even closer than before.

Justin moved to New York the following fall and him and Brian are doing very good. They have never been happier.

THE END


End file.
